


Heathcliff and Seventeen Magazine

by BuffyDuh



Series: Comfort at Home [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: Cheryl and Jughead are a thing, now how will the squad find out?





	Heathcliff and Seventeen Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's 3:48 and I'm posting this. For some reason I can only write semi-successfully very late at night. 
> 
> I'd like to give a shoutout to Myownworldandwords on tumblr. They asked me to do a fic of the squad reacting so I did it as a sequel!

  Unsurprisingly, Veronica was the first one who figured them out. It was an average Saturday morning in Pop's, where she stood at the counter waiting for her order. The usual dinner patrons littered the eatery from the elderly men's who had owned shops for decades to young mothers and their rowdy children.

  Veronica's eyes drifted across the shop lazily at the different customers until she saw a pair at the very back booth that caused her eyes to suddenly focus. There sat Cheryl Blossom - pristine and regal as always - companionably sharing a booth seat with the new south side prince, Jughead Jones.

  They were quietly yet intensely discussing something, Cheryl arguing her point with passion filled eye and Juggie listening intently, eyes flicking from Cheryl to the book and papers on their table. The sight was something from a parallel universe and Veronica stood astonished. The fire that had been missing from Cheryl Blossom since her brother's funeral had been reignited. She looked comfortable with Jughead, maybe even genuinely happy, an emotion that Veronica isn't certain she's seen on Cheryl before. Veronica left the counter and slowly approached the twosome.

  "I'm certain I'm right, Forsythe" Cheryl said with the book in her hands. She was leaning toward him but her focus is only in the novel. Jughead sighed but he wore a faint fond smile on his lips.

  "First, stop calling me Forsythe. You annoying me to death won't make you right. Secondly, you only read this book once. Last night! I've read it at least a dozen times, I know it inside out." He said, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

  Veronica cleared her throat as she reached the table and Jughead's eyes snapped open and he grimaced. Cheryl looked up from the book and rolled her eyes.

  "Good morning, Veronica." Cheryl said with a shark grin. The skill Cheryl possessed that allowed her to transform a simple polite greeting into "Bitch what do you want?" was something Veronica secretly admired.

  "Good morning Cheryl" She replied giving her a smile and a nod, she made eye contact with Jughead and gave him a smile as well.

  "Good morning Jughead." The raven haired boy gave her a nod. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. It had been an awkward tension in their squad since him and Betty's fiery relationship blew out as quickly as it ignited.

  There was a beat of silence as Cheryl rose her eyebrows and looked at the now mute boy and before she rolled her eyes.

  "What are you guys up to? School work?" Veronica questioned.

  "We're just having some fun debate. We were in a heated debate on certain symbolism in Wuthering Heights." Cheryl replied matter of factly as she took a long sip from her coffee. Her bright red nails contrasting the chipped white cups. Veronica's eyebrows rose.

  "Classical literature debate as fun?" She asked. Cheryl opened her mouth to reply but Jughead finally found his voice again.

  "Cheryl has over a 4.0 rn and she didn't get it by reading Seventeen Magazine." He said. Cheryl smirked.

  "I do read Seventeen Magazine Forsythe. I can read and enjoy both." She said his real name teasingly as he rolled his eyes again.

  "I'm sure '10 ways to know if he really likes you' is as riveting as Heart of Darkness." He replied and she scoffed and took another sip of her coffee.

  There was a sharp ding of Pop's order bell and Veronica said her goodbyes as she walked over to get her order. She took the bags from the man and walked towards the exit she took one look back at the pair. Cheryl was closer to Jughead now, any personal space gone. They were shoulder to shoulder, both leaning into the hardback. Cheryl pointed to something on the page as she continued arguing her point and instead of looking down at the words, Jughead's impassioned gaze was on the girls face. Cheryl looked at him and they were silent for a second. Both teens staring into each other.

  Veronica blinked away from the very personal moment and walked out of the diner, worldview throughly shook.

 

  Archie didn't figure it but more found out accidentally. He went to Jughead's trailer after a long day of working at the construction site and visiting his slowly healing father at the hospital. He first knocked lightly but when he got no answer he assumed Jug was out doing errands or task and would be back soon. He used the key Jughead had made for him and opened the door.

  He walked into the surprisingly neat trailer and his stuff and down by the door. He walked to the bathroom but was halted by the red heels that lay in his path.

  "What the hell?" He asked the silent room.

  He then heard the bed in Jughead's room let out it's familiar creak and groan. He slowly walked towards the small room and gently opened the door. Tangled in his best friends covers laid an explosion of red hair that was Cheryl Blossom. She was resting peacefully and her soft even breathing was a tell-tale sign that the girl was in a deep sleep.

  "What?" Archie mouthed to the stained ceiling. The ceiling didn't seem to have any answers so he frantically texted his friend.

  "Why is Cheryl Blossom in your bed" He sent and closed the bedroom door quietly. He sat on the worn couch for a few minutes and then the door opened. A surprised Jughead opened the door with bags of takeout in his hands.

  "What are you doing here Archie?" He asked confused. Archie looks at him bewilderedly and stood up suddenly.

  "I have a key and I didn't wanted to stay in my house alone or stay at the hospital again. I also wanted to see my best friend." Archie replied. "More importantly, why is Cheryl Blossom in your bed?" Jughead's eyes widened as he put the take out on the small coffee table. He then sighed and sat down on the couch. Archie sat next to him and waited silently.

  "She came over a few weeks ago and she just needed someone to comfort. She never had anyone other than Jason and now he's gone and I think more than anything she needs someone to lean on. "

  "So you're like Jason 2.0?" Archie asked trying to understand. Jughead squinted and shook his head.

  "I really don't think so. Or I hope not." Jughead admitted. He could confess that these weeks pseudo-living with Cheryl had reopened his eyes to what a family was. She was sharp and unintentionally hilarious. She had a secret sweet spot and cried when she watched cheesy commercials or anything with babies. Little things like this had Jughead consumed with new feelings for the girl he had once viewed as a destructive storm that was ruthless and conniving.

  "So, you guys are like friends now?" Archie asked. Jug waited an beat then nodded.

  "Yeah we're friends." He replied. He looked at Archie, who gave him a smile. This is why Archie was his best friend, while bullheaded and stubborn at times - a product of his alpha personality and teenage testosterone -he was at heart and kind and understanding young man. They turned on the TV and watched in companionable silence and then joyous laughter when 'That 70's Show' reruns aired.

  The laughter and the delicious smell of food had awakened Cheryl who emerged from the bedroom. She might have been wearing a large Riverdale High gym shirt and leggings but her natural air of royalty was still present. She sauntered over and made silently her place between them on the couch. After a few moments she rested her head against Jughead's shoulder. As if it was the most natural thing ever, Archie watched as Jughead brushed her ginger locks away from her eyes. Cheryl burrowed closer into him and looked up at Jug and gave a small smile.

  Archie looked on the sweet scene and the back at the TV. He couldn't help the small smile appeared across his face.

 

  Betty didn't figure it out or catch them. She was almost the last person to find out. Not because it was a big secret but because everyone assumed she knew but didn't want to talk about it.

  Betty showed up at the Andrew's house for a Christmas Eve and Welcome home party for Archie's father. She knew Jughead was going to be there and was glad they were getting past the awkward breakup stage towards being friends again. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Cheryl at the door.

  "Hello Betty." The ginger said brightly. She held a tray of cookies in one hand and held the door open with the other. She opened it wider to let the blonde in.

  "Hey Cheryl." Betty said, slightly confused. She slid her jacket off and Archie came over and took it from her. "I didn't know you were coming."

  "Well Jughead's here." Archie said mindlessly as he put her coat in the hall closet. Betty blinked confused.

  "What does that have to do with anything?" She questioned as she walked to the living room.

  Archie and Cheryl shared a look and Archie shook his head and shrugged. Cheryl rolled her eyes and closed the door. Soon Veronica left the kitchen and took a seat next to her best friend. Soon Jughead emerged from the kitchen as he helped Mr. Andrews upstairs. Archie got up too and helped his friend get his father upstairs. The girls sat in an awkward silence for a beat.

  "So, Cheryl, how's the debates going? Have you gotten old Juggie to read a teen magazine?" Veronica asked smiling. Cheryl laughed.

  "I can't get him to read any that is from this decade. If it isn't gloom and doom Heathcliff upstairs thinks he's too good for it." Cheryl chirped as ate a cookie.

  Betty eyebrows scrunched together in even more confusion. When had Jughead and Cheryl spent enough time together to debate Emily Bronte books? The boys then came back down the stairs together and joined the group.

  "My Dad is still weak from healing so he said we should eat without him. Everything is done." Archie said. "We have enough casseroles from our neighbors to feel us for a year."

  The teens walked into the kitchen room and made themselves plates. The chatter was light and Betty almost forgot the Cheryl-Jughead conversation until it was time to sit down at the table. It was shaped like a rectangle with three chairs on each side. Betty was again confused when instead of sitting in his usual seat next to Archie, Jughead sat across from him and next to Cheryl. Betty took the seat next to Archie and watched the ususal pair. Cheryl and Jughead sat comfortably next to each other, with their seats surreptitiously close together. As the dinner went on Veronica began to notice the blonde psychoanalyzing.

  "Hey B, can you help me in the kitchen for a sec?" Veronica asked and got up from her seat. Betty rose up and joined her friend without a word.

  "What's going on with you?" Veronica asked eyes filled with worry.

  "What's going on between Cheryl and Jughead?" Betty countered. Veronica scoffed.

  "What?" Veronica looked baffled for a second and then her mouth opened in shock. "Wait, you don't know about their thing?"

  "Thing?" Betty said bewildered.

  "What thing?"

  "Shit!" Veronica quietly curses. "I assumed you knew. We all did. We thought it'd be awkward to talk about it."

  "How did you find out?" Betty asked. Veronica ran a hand through her hair.

  "I was at the dinner in morning and they were just- I can't explain it but they had a vibe going on." Veronica explained. She looked Betty in the eye. "He didn't say anything to me. It was obvious."

  "So they're dating? Cheryl Blossom and Jughead Jones?" Betty said perplexed.

  "They're happy. And they're always together." Veronica said. Betty was about to about to say something but Veronica held up her hand. "Betty, they are both going through stuff right now. Cheryl's father killed her brother and then himself. Her mother is cruel to her and she tried to kill herself a little over two months ago. Jughead's father is going on trial, he's kinda in a gang, he's all alone. Just like her. So if they are happy with each other, it honesty doesn't matter what you think. Stop acting weird and eat." Veronica left the astonished Betty in the kitchen.

  Betty blinked a few times and then confidently left the kitchen. She sat back down and joined in the conversation. Veronica was right. There was something about Cheryl and Jughead. They balanced each other out. Cheryl wasn't cruel as she usually was and Jughead seemed light like he hadn't in months.

  After the dinner, they left the table to get clean up and go home. Betty walked towards the front door but stopped in the doorway and saw Cheryl and Jughead talking.

  "I told you I could go a dinner without insulting your friends. I'm not evil." Cheryl said as she put in her gloves. Jughead scoffed.

  "That is yet to be proven." He said. Cheryl gave him a look but her smirk gave her true feelings away. Jughead helped her into her iconic red coat and buttoned it up for her.

  Betty was soon joined by Veronica and Archie and the trio gaze on the couple. It wasn't what was expected but in some ways perfect. Cheryl and Jughead were too damaged in some ways to be able to be with someone without their scars. But together they were healing and creating a healthy future for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr : buffyduh.tumblr.com  
> My twitter: @toddyhunters  
> My YouTube: Buffy duh
> 
> Please send me requests! I'm literally always looking for ideas from prompts and headcanons so send me anything!


End file.
